Verloren jedoch nicht Vergessen
by RyuKurosakii
Summary: Lucys Sohn findet einen Lacrima mit Videoaufzeichnungen von Natsu, der seine wichtigsten Erlebnisse aufgezeichnet hat. [Taschentuchwarnung]


„Hey Mum?!", schrie der 15 jährige Junge durch das kleine Haus, in dessen Keller er sich gerade befand. Die angesprochene Frau streckte ihren Kopf über ihr Sofa und sah verwirrt auf die Kellertür, hatte sie doch nicht gewusst, dass ihr Sohn sich dort unten aufhielt.  
>„Was denn?" antwortete sie schließlich genauso laut und wartete dann auf eine Antwort, die sie jedoch nicht in Form eines weiteren Rufes bekam. Der Teenager kam die Treppen des Kellers hoch und hielt eine alte Kiste hoch, die er verwirrt musterte.<br>„Weißt du, was da drinnen ist? Ich hab ein altes Fotoalbum gesucht, weil mir Sora einfach nicht glauben wollte, das ich mich mal selbst in die Luft katapultiert habe und das nur, weil ich genug Magie auf meine Hände konzentriert hab. Aber ich weiß, dass es davon ein Foto gibt." redete der junge Mann vor sich hin, während er auf seine Mutter zuging, die Kiste auf dem Couchtisch stellte, sie fragend ansah und dann schließlich auf das Stück Karton zeigte.  
>„Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was da drin ist. Ich mein, ich hab zwar reingeschaut, aber die ganzen Sachen darin sind definitiv nicht von mir oder dir. Haben vielleicht Onkel Gray oder Onkel Gerard etwas hier zwischengelagert? Weil das sind alles Männerklamotten.."<br>Mit großen, aber auch geschockten Augen sah die Blondine von ihrem Sohn zu dem Karton und schluckte. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?  
>Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und sah dann wieder auf ihren Sohn, den sie nun traurig anlächelte.<br>„Die Sachen sind von deinem Vater", sagte sie leise und war selbst etwas über ihre eigene Stimme erschrocken, klang diese doch so gar nicht nach ihr.  
>Der Teenager neben ihr fror förmlich ein.<br>„Von.. Dad?" hauchte er kaum hörbar und drehte dann langsam seinen Kopf zu dem Stück Pappe.

„Mhm.. das sind seine letzten.." sie konnte die Worte selbst nach fast 14 Jahren noch immer nicht aussprechen, zerrissen sie ihr ihr Herz doch noch immer wie beim ersten Mal. Vorsichtig näherte sich der Junge der Box und blickte dann schon fast schüchtern seine Mutter an.  
>„Hey.. kann ich..?" Er ließ die Frage in der Luft hängen, doch nachdem die Braunäugige nickte, öffnete der beinah 16 jährige die Kiste vorsichtig.<p>

Was ihn darin erwartete wusste er nicht, doch ebenso wenig wusste es die Blondine, hatte sie damals doch einfach die Kiste in den Keller gestellt nachdem deren alter Master ihr diese überreicht hatte. Nun ebenfalls von Neugier befallen, rutschte sie etwas näher an ihren Sohn heran, damit auch sie einen besseren Blick in das Innere erhaschen konnte.

„Wow.. das hat Dad damals getragen?" fragte der Junge fast schon ehrfürchtig, hatte er seinen Vater doch nie direkt kennen gelernt, war er doch noch zu klein, als er ihn verloren hatte. Er kannte ihn lediglich aus Fotos und Erzählungen seiner Mutter und deren Freunden. Langsam nickte die Blondine. Es war, als wäre sie in der Zeit zurück gereist, als sie die Stücke Stoff sah.  
>„Das.." sie räusperte sich kurz, war ihre Stimme doch ungewohnt rau. Kurz atmete sie tief durch und setzte dann erneut an.<br>„Die hat er getragen, da war ich noch nicht mit ihm zusammen. Aber ich hab ihn mit diesen Klamotten kennengelernt. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich damals gedacht, dass er nur diese zwei Kleidungsstücke besitzt, weil er nie etwas anderes getragen hatte. Später dann hatte er ab und zu mal etwas anderes an, aber erst nachdem ich mit ihm zusammen war, hab ich bemerkt, wie viel Klamotten er eigentlich hatte.. Er war einfach zu faul um sich jeden Tag etwas neues zu suchen. Da seid ihr euch ziemlich ähnlich, Ryu." Sie teilte diese kleine Information mit einem Lächeln voller Erinnerung.  
>Der junge Mann richtete seine Augen auf die Ältere und lächelte traurig.<br>„Ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne kennengelernt. Ich.. Mum.. Wieso ist er damals nicht wieder heil rausgekommen..?" fragte Ryu sie vorsichtig, bedacht darauf seine Stimme leise zu halten, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
>Die Blonde schluckte schwer und sah ihn traurig an.<br>„Ehrlich gesagt.. ich weiß es nicht. Er meinte nur, er könne noch nicht gehen, aber ich hab nie verstanden wieso. Tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht beantworten kann.." antwortete sie und war kurz vor den Tränen. Schnell umarmte der Teenager sie und drückte sie fest an sich.  
>„Entschuldige.. es ist nur.." fing er an, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.<br>„Hey, ich weiß.. Schauen wir einfach weiter durch die Sachen und ich sag dir zu jedem Stück ein klein wenig, okay? So lernst du ihn auf eine völlig andere Art kennen." schlug sie schließlich vor. Die Augen von Ryu blitzten auf, die denen von seinem Vater glichen, nickte schnell und lächelte sie freudig an.  
>„Das wär echt toll.." gestand er und hatte seine Mutter dabei noch immer im Arm.<p>

Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen während sich der kleine Haushalt durch die Kiste stöberte. Zu jedem kleinen Stück, dass sie darin entdeckten, konnte die Blondine eine Geschichte erzählen, die mal länger, mal kürzer war.

Mittlerweile war schon der Nachmittag angebrochen, bis sie schließlich zu dem letzten Gegenstand in der Box kamen. Verwirrt hob Ryu den Lacrima heraus und sah seine Mutter abwartend an. Doch diese schaute ebenso verwirrt wie er drein.  
>„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was der da drin macht.." gab sie zu, nahm dann den Lacrima aus den Händen ihres Sohnes und begutachtete ihn eine Weile.<p>

„Ist etwas drauf?" fragte Ryu schließlich, nachdem er seine Mutter mehrere Minuten still beobachtet hatte.  
>„Ja, ich denk schon. Soll ich ihn anschalten?" stellte sie die Gegenfrage, woraufhin der Jüngere langsam nickte.<br>„Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine Audioaufnahme oder so, die versehentlich hier rein kam.." nuschelte sie gedankenverloren, als sie den Lacrima anstellte.

Im nächsten Moment war es, als wäre jegliche Luft aus ihren Lungen und aus dem Wohnzimmer gesaugt worden, denn es war keine Audioaufnahme, sondern ein Video. Zuerst war alles noch etwas verschwommen, dann jedoch wurde das Bild klarer und Ryu sah die Bilder vor sich mit großen Augen an.  
>„Mum.. bist das du..?" kam es kaum hörbar von dem Jungen, woraufhin die Ältere nur nicken konnte, da sie sich nicht im Stande fühlte etwas zu sagen.<p>

„_Okay.. ist das dumme Ding an?" fragte eine Stimme leise und wedelte wie wild mit seiner freien Hand davor umher, bevor er sich selbst vor den Lacrima stellte und verwirrt dreinschaute._

Schnell stoppte die Blonde die Aufnahme, als ihr ein Wimmern entfuhr und sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Entschuldigend sah sie ihren Sohn an.  
>„Ich.. entschuldige.." brachte sie nur heraus, doch der Teenager nickte nur.<br>„Das ist also Dad? Wow.. sah er da vielleicht jung aus. Ich kenn nur Bilder wo er älter war.. Mum.. können wir es anschauen..?" fragte er sie schließlich leicht hoffnungsvoll, während er seinen Blick zwischen ihr und den Lacrima gleiten ließ. Die Angesprochene atmete mehrmals durch, nickte dann jedoch.  
>„Klar.." krächzte sie nur leise, bevor sie das Video weiterspielen ließ.<p>

„_Das funktioniert hoffentlich wirklich, oder der Eisenfresse kriegt eins auf die Mütze, weil er mir so ein Schrottteil gegeben hat. Naja egal jetzt." nuschelte er leise, bevor den Lacrima wieder auf die Blondine richtete, die seelenruhig mitten am Nachmittag auf dem Bett lag und gerade schlief.  
>„Das hier wird so eine Art Videotagebuch, weil ich es Igneel versprochen hab, da er nicht wirklich hier sein kann, er allerdings wissen will, was in meinem Leben so alles vor sich geht." Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch, positionierte dann den Lacrima so, dass man sowohl ihn als auch die Blonde sehen konnte, während er breit in den Kristall grinste.<em>

„Meint er Opa?" kam es von Ryu, während nichts gesagt wurde. Leicht nickte die Blondine.  
>„Ja.. ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich davon nichts gewusst hab.. immerhin lag ich direkt hinter ihm!" sagte Lucy leise, als sie sich ihre aufkommenden Tränen wegwischte. Dieses mal war jedoch ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.<p>

„_Also hey Igneel. Wie du siehst, geht es mir wirklich gut. Die Person, die du da hinter mir siehst ist Luce, aber du kennst sie ja aus meinen Erzählungen, als ich dich gefunden hab, von daher sag ich dazu jetzt nicht noch mehr, da du ja meintest, irgendwann geht dir die Schwärmerei auf den Keks. Also halte ich es kurz in dem Bereich. Wieso ich mich entschlossen hab heute aufzunehmen, ist weil.." er unterbrach sich kurz selbst, da sich Lucy im Hintergrund leicht regte. Er hielt förmlich die Luft an, doch als sie friedlich weiterschlief, atmete er erleichtert aus und drehte sich dann wieder zu dem Lacrima.  
>„Also nochmal, der Grund wieso ich heute aufnehme ist, weil heute unser zweiter Jahrestag ist. Kaum zu glauben oder? Aber ich bin einfach so glücklich und bin selbst immer noch total überrascht davon, dass sie mich noch immer nicht loshaben will. Und heute will ich sichergehen, dass sie für immer mein ist. Du weißt ja, was das heißt. Ich werde sie heute noch fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will.." Die letzten Worte sprach er mit viel Gefühl aus und lächelte warm. Kurz räusperte er sich und wollte gerade noch weitersprechen, als sich die Blonde abermals regte.<br>„Natsu..? Komm ins Bett, mir ist kalt.." hörte man Lucy im Hintergrund verschlafen murmeln, während sie blind nach Natsu tastete. Dieser grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
>„Sorry, ich muss für heute aufhören, das wichtigste ist sowieso gesagt. Ich meld mich bald wieder.. Bis dann.." kam es leise von ihm. <em>

Nach diesem kleinen Einblick drückte sie abermals auf Pause und wischte sich wie verrückt die Tränen aus den Augen. Ryu lächelte traurig, als er seine Mutter abermals in den Arm nahm und sich fester an sie drückte.  
>„Dad klingt echt toll.." gab er leise von sich, während er das Standbild ansah, dass ihn von der Nähe zeigte.<br>„War er auch. Okay, er war ein totaler Hitzkopf, der immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollte, aber auch das hab ich an ihm geliebt. Und seine unglaubliche Loyalität. Du hast wirklich viel von ihm Ryu. Und nicht nur deine Augen, sondern auch viel von seinem Charakter." sprach die Blondine mit gefühlvollem Ton, während sie ihm langsam über seine blonden Haare strich. Der Angesprochene lächelte daraufhin stolz und sah seine Mutter an.  
>„Können wir weiter schauen? Ich glaub da ist noch viel mehr, schau.." Er zeigte auf den kleinen Balken am unteren Bildschirmrand und die Braunäugige sah, dass er Recht hatte, da war noch viel mehr drauf. Mehr als sie gedacht hatte, wenn sei ehrlich war.<br>„Bereit?" fragte sie ihren Sohn, der daraufhin nickte und dann den Lacrima weiterspielen ließ.

„_Hey Igneel! Okay, ich halt mich heute wirklich kurz. Wie du siehst, steh ich hier gerade im Anzug rum, was sonst nie der Fall ist, aber es hat einen guten Grund. In weniger als.." kurz sah der Rosahaarige auf die Uhr hinter sich, drehte sich dann wieder zurück und grinste dann bis über beide Ohren.  
>„In weniger als 20 Minuten werd ich Luce heiraten und wenn ich da zu spät bin.. Ich glaub, dann kannst du Tschüss zu deinem einzigen Sohn sagen", lachte er und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger kurz die Augen, die so sehr strahlten, dass es fast wehtat.<br>„Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben. Vor nicht einmal 3 Monaten hab ich sie gefragt und jetzt ist es schon so weit. Ich bin selbst überrascht, dass es so schnell geht, aber ich freue mich wahnsinnig. Ich weiß, wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen sowieso, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Klar, ist das nicht möglich, aber es wäre halt einfach toll. Naja, wie auch immer. Ich hab übrigens beschlossen, dir den Lacrima doch nicht zu geben. Ich hab so das Gefühl, dass ich ihn noch ein wenig brauchen werde, da ich denke, dass noch viel passieren wird." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, als plötzlich die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen wurde.  
>„Hey Feuerzange, hast dus bald? Wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, denkt Lucy noch du hast sie am Altar stehen lassen! Oh.. nimmst du gerade auf?" fragte Gray plötzlich leicht verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Natsu hingegen lachte nur und nickte.<br>„Jap, willst du auch was sagen?" fragte er offen heraus. Überrascht davon sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.  
>„Bist du sicher, ich mein..? Für wen ist das überhaupt?" Der Feuer Dragon Slayer zuckte mit den Schultern.<br>„Mich, Igneel, Lucy. Weiß noch nicht genau, hat als so eine Sache für Igneel gestartet, aber jetzt will ich ihn doch behalten, also? Willst du was sagen Kühlschrank?" Der Angesprochene verdrehte nur die Augen, blickte dann kurz auf die Uhr hinter sich, wie eben Natsu, seufzte schließlich und trat dann näher._

_„Hm.. dann.. hör auf mich in die Seite zu boxen, wenn ich reden will Feuerteufel!" grummelte Gray und sah den anderen Mann genervt an. Dieser streckte ihm jedoch nur die Zunge entgegen.  
>„Ach sei nicht so eine Memme Eiswürfel!"<br>„Halts Maul du Lava-Eintopf!"  
>„Eisstäbchen!"<br>„Tabasco-Luder!"  
>„Eisprinzessin!"<em>

_Im nächsten Moment wurde der Lacrima fallen gelassen und man konnte nur vage sehen, wie die beiden Männer sich an die Gurgel gingen. Dann wurde das Bild schwarz_

Ryu musste sich ein lautes Auflachen verkneifen, während Lucy gluckste.  
>„Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, was da damals los war. Die beiden sahen aus, als wären sie von einem wilden Tier angefallen worden, als sie dort am Altar standen. Und mit einem angsterfülltem Blick.." murmelte die Blondine vor sich hin.<br>„Tante Erza?" kicherte der Teenager, woraufhin die Blonde nur nickte.  
>„Tante Erza. Die Beiden waren den Rest des Tages ein Herz und eine Seele", lachte die Braunäugige und ließ dann das Video weiterlaufen.<p>

„_Hey Igneel.. oder auch an mich selbst.. egal. Ich muss heute etwas leiser sein, weil wie man sieht, bin ich nicht allein.." flüsterte Natsu in den Lacrima und ließ diesen dann kurzzeitig schwenken, wobei die Gilde gezeigt wurde, die gerade wild am Feiern war. Als er den Kristall wieder auf sich gerichtet hatte, lächelte er gefühlvoll.  
>„Das alles hier hat auch einen Grund. Ich werd Papa! Wahnsinn oder? Luce hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt und ich weiß nicht wie, aber ganz Fairy Tail hat Wind davon bekommen, was auch der Grund für diese unglaubliche Party ist. Eigentlich wollte ich ja erst morgen aufnehmen, oder später heute Nacht, aber ich hatte gerade das Bedürfnis, das jetzt zu machen. Ich glaube, ich geb den Lacrima mal später meinem Kind, damit es sieht, wie sehr es geliebt wird und das nicht nur von mir und Luce.. sondern von allen. Hey Kleiner.. oder Kleine, was auch immer du bist, ich hoffe ich war ein toller Vater bisher und du sollst wissen, dass ich dich jetzt schon unglaublich lieb hab und immer über dich wachen werd, okay? Ich.."<em>

_„Natsu, wo bist du schon wieder? Schwing deinen Arsch hierher, deine Frau verlangt nach dir! Und sie will nen Kuss!" rief eine völlig aufgedrehte Cana im Hintergrund, was den Rosahaarigen zum Kichern brachte.  
>„Okay.. wie man sieht, ruft die Pflicht. Bis später!"<em>

Dieses mal war es Ryu, der das Video angehalten hatte. Die Tränen, die er sich bis jetzt verkneifen konnte, rannten nun aus seinen Augen. Hart biss er sich auf seine Unterlippe, während er mit Tränenbefüllten Onyxaugen seine Mutter ansah. Diese lächelte traurig, jedoch auch etwas stolz als sie ihren Sohn in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
>„Er hat dich wirklich über alles geliebt, Ryu. Das hast du gerade selbst gesehen oder..?" Der Angesprochene nickte jedoch nur und drückte die Blonde fester, während er leise heulte.<p>

„Ich.. glaubst du Dad wacht noch immer über mich?" fragte der Teenager schließlich, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Lucy nickte daraufhin stark.  
>„Da bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Er wird immer bei dir sein Ryu, vergiss das nie. Wollen wir weiter schauen?"<br>„Mhm.. wir sind schon bei der Hälfte.. was glaubst du kommt als nächstes?" fragte der Jüngere gespannt. Die Blonde lächelte daraufhin leicht.  
>„Einiges mit dir denke ich jetzt mal.. Nach der Geburt oder so.. wenn du wieder pausieren musst, drück einfach drauf, okay?" Ryu nickte daraufhin kurz, atmete dann tief durch und ließ das Video schließlich weiter laufen.<p>

„_Hey, was machst du da, Natsu?" kam es von jemanden außerhalb des Sichtbereichs des Lacrimas, der auf eine Glaswand mit lauter Babys gerichtet war. Man sah, wie der Kristall leicht wackelte und dann das Bild auf eine junge Blauhaarige richtete.  
>„Hey Levy.. ich nehm gerade meinen Sohn auf." antwortete Natsu mit von Gefühlen gespickter Stimme. Levy lächelte daraufhin und ging näher auf die Glaswand zu.<br>„Welcher ist es? Ich hab ihn noch nicht gesehen, bin gerade eben mit Gajeel von einer Mission gekommen.." erklärte sie mit einem leicht entschuldigendem Ton, was auch ihr Blick zeigte, der noch immer im Fokus des Lacrimas war, bevor er wieder auf die Glaswand zeigte, zu einer bestimmten Babygruppe.  
>„Der da drüben.." Er zeigte mit seinen Fingern auf ein bestimmtes Baby.<br>„Woow.. der ist ja süß? Ryu, hm? Der Name passt ja schon mal. Rosa oder Blond?" fragte sie ihn dann und man konnte das freche Lächeln sehen, dass sie trug. Man konnte das kehlige Lächeln von Natsu hören, während der Kristall dabei leicht wackelte.  
>„Blond, da bin ich mir sicher, auch wenn ich es jetzt noch nicht sagen kann, immerhin hat er noch eine Glatze, oder zumindest nur sehr wenige Haare, da kann ich die Haarfarbe nicht wirklich daran erkennen."<br>„Augenfarbe?" fragte sie als nächstes.  
>„Meine..ich hätte es lieber gehabt, er hätte die von Luce.." kam es emotionsvoll von Natsu. Levy verdrehte jedoch die Augen.<br>„Glaub mir, ich bin mir sicher Lu-Chan sieht das ganz anders, immerhin liebt sie deine Augen. Und eigentlich ist es auch egal. Er ist gesund und munter, also was willst du mehr?" fragte sie ihn nun und lehnte sich dann entspannt gegen die Glaswand.  
>„Ganz ehrlich?" stellte er seine Gegenfrage und man konnte den Ernst in seiner Stimme nun förmlich hören, was auch der Blauhaarigen aufgefallen war, denn sie stellte sich wieder gerade hin.<br>„Ja, ehrlich. Was willst du jetzt noch mehr, Natsu?" Kurze Zeit blieb es still, doch dann fing er endlich an zu reden.  
>„Noch ein Kind.. klar, Ryu ist gerade einmal ein paar Stunden alt und alles, und ich liebe ihn über alles, genauso wie Luce.. aber es ist anders..? Wie soll ich das erklären.. er ist mein Fleisch und Blut und ich fühle einfach so viel für ihn, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll. Und ich will wirklich noch eine Tochter.. weißt du.. so ein kleiner süßer Fratz, die ihrer Mutter zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht, allerdings mein Temperament hat. Das wäre mein ultimativer Traum.. aber jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal um meinen Sohn kümmern und ihn lieben, so gut ich nur kann.."<em>

_Levy legte eine Hand auf den Arm von Natsu und lächelte ihn warm an.  
>„Du wirst ein unglaublich guter Vater sein."<br>„Meinst du? Ich hab ehrlich gesagt Angst.. was, wenn ich ihn fallen lasse? Was, wenn ich ihn ausversehen brenne? Was wenn.."  
>„Natsu, ganz ruhig, du wirst ihn nicht fallen lasse und auch sicher nicht in Staub zerfallen lassen. Du wirst ihn lieben und schützen und alles in deiner Macht tun, damit er sicher ist. Da bin ich mir sicher!" redete sie enthusiastisch auf ihn ein, lächelte dabei jedoch noch immer.<br>„Okay.. Ich.." er räusperte sich kurz.  
>„Danke Levy.. Luce schläft gerade noch.. Willst du..?"<br>„Klar, ich bleibe gerne noch und vergöttere mein Patenkind." zwinkerte sie ihm zu und das Bild ging wieder auf die kleine Babygruppe._

„Wow.. du, Tante Levy, Onkel Gray, Cana.. da sind wirklich viele in dem Video. Und jeder hat vergessen, dass er die gemacht hat?" fragte Ryu verwirrt, nachdem er sich mehrmals geräuspert hatte. Lucy zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.  
>„Ich hab davon gar nichts gewusst, wie du bemerkt hast. Und die Anderen.. ich glaub einfach, sie haben diese kurzen Momente einfach vergessen, oder sie waren nicht wichtig genug.. ich kanns auch nicht genau sagen. Aber zu sehen wie Levy Natsu aufmuntert.. Weißt du, ich wusste, dass er riesige Angst hatte alles falsch zu machen, war er doch selbst im Inneren mehr Kind als Erwachsener, aber du hast ihn dazu gebracht, das er ein wenig ernster wurde. Zumindest wenn es um dich ging, ansonsten war er immer noch ziemlich kindisch. Aber du hast den Vater in ihm herausgebracht.. und ich muss sagen, in diesen Natsu hab ich mich noch einmal komplett neu verliebt, weil ich ihn so nicht kannte.." erzählte Lucy mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie das Standbild betrachtete. Der Teenager sagte darauf nichts, drückte jedoch liebevoll die Hand seiner Mutter und ließ dann abermals den Lacrima weiterlaufen.<p>

„_Hey Ryu.. ich weiß, das Bild heute ist wirklich nicht das Beste, aber das liegt daran, dass ich gerade neben dir stehe, während du seelenruhig in deiner Krippe schläfst. Ich wollte dir auch nur kurz sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie unglaublich stolz ich auf dich heute war, als du zum ersten Mal 'Da-Da' gesagt hast. Luce war etwas gekränkt, dass ich dein erstes Wort war.. aber mal unter uns.. ich bin dafür umso glücklicher, da ich leider nicht ganz so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen kann wie sie, weil ich ein paar Missionen machen muss. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass ich vorhab, zusammen mit dir und Luce bald in ein neues Haus zu ziehen, von dem sie allerdings noch nichts weiß, also Psch.. Wenn du das siehst, wirst du vermutlich gerade genau in diesem Haus sitzen und dir wohl denken, was für ein komischer Freak ich doch bin, oder? Aber das ist mir egal, weil ich dich über alles liebe mein kleiner Drache._

_Kurz darauf wurde das Bild wieder schwarz._

„Mum..." kam es nun gebrochen von dem Teenager und die Tränen waren abermals auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Auch die Blonde heulte nun, konnte sie sich doch noch genau erinnern, wie er sie mit diesem Haus überrascht hatte, in dem sie noch heute mit ihrem Sohn lebte.  
>„Ich.. ich.." er versuchte einen vollen Satz herauszubekommen, doch die Tränen ließen ihn nicht so weit kommen.<br>„Ich auch Großer.. ich auch.." brachte Lucy nur heraus und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich hieß bei ihm also kleiner Drache..?" fragte der junge Mann nach mehreren Minuten schließlich seine Mutter, die daraufhin nickte.  
>„Er hat es geliebt dich so zu nennen.. und du hast immer gelacht, wenn er dich so genannt hat. Er fehlt mir so wahnsinnig..." Die letzten Worte murmelte sie so leise, dass sie sicher war, dass es ihr Sohn nicht gehört hatte, doch dieser sah sie nun noch trauriger an, als zuvor.<br>„Mum... mir fehlt er auch.." sprach er noch gebrochener als zuvor und klammerte sich nun schließlich an seine Mutter, die er auch nicht mehr losließ, auch nicht, als sich beide wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, damit sie weitersehen konnten.

„Hey, ich glaube, das was jetzt gleich kommt, ist das letzte.." sagte der Teenager und sah den Balken an, der bereits mehr als das Dreiviertele hinter sich hatte.  
>„Mhm.. können wir?"<br>„Ja.. sehen wir es uns an.."

Als Lucy jedoch sah in was für einer Umgebung sich das Video abspielte, stoppte sie es schnell und sah ihren Sohn mit großen Augen an. Dieser entgegnete ihrem Blick mit Verwirrung.  
>„Was ist?" fragte er sie irritiert.<br>„Ryu, das ist.. das ist der Ort, an dem er gestorben ist.. ich würde den Platz überall wieder erkennen. Er hat mich schließlich von dort gerettet.." murmelte sie geschockt und sah dann stur auf den Lacrima.  
>„Mum.. was meinst du mit gerettet..?"<br>„Ich.. Ryu.. du kennst die Geschichten um die Magischen Spiele, als verdammt viele, und ich mein wirklich verdammt viele! Drachen aufgetaucht sind?" Der junge Mann nickte, auch wenn er noch nicht so recht verstand.  
>„Es gab dort ein Tor und.. wie auch immer. Ein paar Jahre später, du warst gut 1 ½ Jahre alt, da gab es einen ähnlichen Vorfall, der Ort den du da gerade siehst. Dieses mal waren es allerdings keine Drachen, sondern die stärksten Dunklen Gilden. Der Krieg ist auch bekannt als der Gildenkrieg Ryu.. Er ging 3 Jahre lang und war erst damit beendet, als dein Vater und Gajeel.." sie brach die Erklärung ab und hoffte, ihr Sohn würde verstehen.<p>

„..Sie haben sich geopfert oder? Damit sie uns retten können.. hab ich Recht?" Die Fragen schossen mit mehr Nachdruck aus ihm, als er gewollt hatte, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Blondine nickte leicht.  
>„Das haben wir zumindest immer angenommen, oder zumindest etwas in die Richtung.. und ich denke, wir erfahren gleich die Wahrheit. Ryu.. willst du dir das wirklich anschauen, das wird nicht leicht werden?" Sie hoffte er würde nein sagen, sie hoffte es wirklich, doch der Blick, den er ihr gab, war so sehr, wie der von Natsu, wenn er etwas wissen wollte, dass sie einfach den Kopf hängen ließ, mehrmals tief durchatmete und schließlich den Lacrima wieder in Betrieb nahm.<p>

„_Hey Gajeel, wie lange noch?!" schrie Natsu fuchsteufelswild.  
>„Noch gut 10 Minuten, also kannst du aufnehmen!" schrie der Schwarzhaarige, der außerhalb des Blickwinkels des Kristalls war.<em>

_Das Bild, das bis eben unglaublich verschwommen war, verbesserte sich nun drastisch und im nächsten Moment sah man Natsu kristallklar vor einem leeren Platz stehen während er traurig lächelte._

_„Hey ihr Zwei.. Es tut mir Leid.. Es tut mir wirklich unglaublich Leid, das ich das hier tue, aber es geht nicht anders. Niemand anders außer mir kann das hier machen und das zu wissen tut so unglaublich weh, aber nicht einmal ansatzweise so sehr, wie zu wissen, dass ich euch Beide nie wieder sehen werde.." fing der Rosahaarige mit trauriger Stimme an._

_Es war eine kurze Zeit ruhig, bis auf die Explosionen, die man immer wieder hören konnte.  
>Schließlich begann der Feuer Dragon Slayer wieder zu sprechen und sah dabei ernst, gleichzeitig zu Tode traurig aus.<em>

_„Luce... es tut mir Leid.. nicht nur, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hause komme.. sondern alles. Weißt du wie oft ich mich in den letzten Stunden gefragt habe, wieso ich? Wieso ich das hier machen muss und ich dir deswegen nicht einmal eine Erklärung geben kann, weil du nicht hier bist, sondern bei unserem Sohn zu Hause und Todesangst um mich hast, weil ich nicht mehr heimkommen könnte.. Luce.. ich werde nicht mehr zurückkommen, das hier ist mein.. Hier werd ich.. Ich kann es nicht einmal aussprechen, weil ich es selbst nicht wahrhaben will. Ich will einfach zu meiner Familie heim.. und ich hab Angst.. ich hab wirklich Angst Luce.. Aber ich muss das hier machen damit du und Ryu in Sicherheit seid. Und es tut mir einfach so unendlich Leid.. ich will dich nicht verlassen, euch Beide nicht.  
>Ich liebe dich, ja? Vergiss das bitte niemals! Wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde, würde ich ihn ohne zu zögern nehmen.<br>Aber wenn mein Tod das alles hier beendet.. Dann mach ich es gerne, weil ich weiß, dass du dann normal weiterleben kannst und auf unseren Sohn aufpassen kannst und ihm tolle Geschichten von mir erzählen wirst. Das wirst du doch machen, oder? Gott, ich hoffe es, denn ich will nicht, dass er vergisst, wer sein Vater ist.. Ich will, dass er mich in Erinnerung behält, dass er zumindest ein ungefähres Bild von mir hat, auch wenn es nur durch Erzählungen bekommen wird.. Aber er wird leben, genauso wie du.  
>Weißt du.. ich bereue nur eine einzige Sache, nein eigentlich Zwei.. dass ich nicht schon früher kapiert hab, was ich für dich fühle, damit ich mit dir eine Familie gründen konnte. Und.. das ich nie die Tochter haben werde, die ich mir jede Nacht in meinen Träumen vorstelle.. Meine Tochter, die ich nie haben werde.. Ai...<br>Ich liebe dich.. Ich liebe dich so sehr.. und es tut mir so Leid."_

_Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause, in der sich Natsu sammelte und mehrmals tief durchatmete._

_„Ryu.. mein kleiner Drache.." sagte er schließlich und die Tränen, die er bisher unterdrücken konnte, kamen nun endlich zum Vorschein.  
>„Ich.. Gott.. Es tut mir Leid. Ich werd dich nicht aufwachsen sehen können, werd dir nie meine Magie beibringen können, wenn du das wollen würdest. Werd dir nie von Igneel, meinem absolut tollen Drachenvater erzählen können. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit mit dir. Ich fühl mich, als ob ich dich enttäuscht hätte. Ich hoffe einfach, dass ich das nicht habe, denn wenn doch.. Gott, das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das hier machen muss, aber ich will einfach, dass du ohne diesen Krieg aufwächst.. dass du eine sorgenfreie Kindheit hast. Bitte sei mir nicht sauer.. Bitte, dass musst du deiner Mutter sagen, wenn du das hier siehst. Das ist mein letzter Wille sozusagen.. Und du musst mir auch etwas versprechen.."<em>

_Wieder brach er ab um sich zu sammeln, die Tränen liefen im währenddessen seine Wangen hinab._

_„Ryu.. versprich mir, dass du auf deine Mutter aufpasst. Pass auf, dass sie immer glücklich ist, dass sie nicht zerbricht daran, dass ich nicht mehr hier bin. Versprich mir, dass du sie über alles liebst, denn genau das tu ich. Ich liebe deine Mutter über alles, sie ist mein Herz, meine Seele.. mein Alles. Also pass gut auf sie auf, ja?"_

_Er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als Gajeel plötzlich neben ihm erschien.  
>„Natsu, es ist soweit.." brachte der Eisen Slayer ungewohnt gefühlvoll hervor. Natsu nickte nur leicht und gab ihm dann den Lacrima.<br>„Bring das zu meiner Familie, okay? Und lass dich auf dem Weg dorthin bloß nicht töten! Levy und deine Tochter brauchen dich. Ich will nicht, dass die Beiden auch ohne dich aufwachsen.. Ich.. versprich mir einfach, dass du den Lacrima zu Lucy bringst und dann endlich eine normales Leben lebst und nicht ständig wie ich in diese Scheiße gezogen wirst!"_

_„Natsu.." fing Gajeel an, doch der Rosahaarige schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf.  
>„Du musst es mir versprechen! DU WIRST HIER NICHT AUCH NOCH STERBEN! JETZT GEH!" schrie der Feuer Dragon Slayer wütend und schubste den großen Schwarzhaarigen förmlich von sich weg.<br>„Okay.." sagte dieser dann nur noch und Natsu wurde hinter ihm immer kleiner._

_Danach hörte man nur noch, wie Gajeel wie ein Verrückter rannte und sich seinen Weg durch die Fronten kämpfte, bis er schließlich stoppte._

_Man hörte ein Rascheln und sah dann schließlich den Eisen Slayer in dem Lacrima. Er war schwer verletzt und atmete schwer. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein trauriges Lächeln, während um ihn herum die Welt brannte._

_„Dieser dumme Feuerschädel.. okay, hört zu, wer auch immer das hier findet, bringt es nach Magnolia und gebt es dem Master von Fairy Tail okay? Niemand anderen. Er wird es dann an die Person geben, an die es wirklich ist." Er beendete seine Worte, sah sich kurz um und seufzte schließlich._

_„Levy.. es tut mir Leid, aber ich komm hier einfach nicht mehr weg, ich hab keine Kraft mehr und Natsu wird sich jeden Moment selbst entzünden.. und ich bin nicht weit genug weg.. wenn ich doch nur.. egal.. Levy, ich liebe dich und bitte sag das auch Sora, ja? Sie ist meine kleine Sonne.. pass gut auf sie auf.. und sei glücklich.."_

_Dann hörte man nur noch eine laute Explosion und das Bild wurde schwarz. _

Die zwei Blondhaarigen saßen auf der Couch und waren einfach nur noch am Heulen, zu mehr waren sie nicht imstande, denn das letzte Stückchen des Videos hatte ihnen förmlich das Herz herausgerissen.

Für gut zwei Stunden saßen die Beiden Dragneels einfach nur da und trösteten sich gegenseitig, bis sich plötzlich ein anderer Lacrima meldete. Der für die Kommunikation.  
>Schnell wischte sich Lucy die Tränen aus den Augen, stand auf und ging zu dem Kristall.<br>„Ja?" antwortete sie etwas gebrochen, räusperte sich dann kurz und wiederholte das eben gesagte nochmals.  
>„Mum? Ich wollt nur fragen, ob ich noch ein wenig bei Yuki bleiben kann, ist das okay?" kam es von dem Kristall und die Blondine wäre beinahe erneut zusammengebrochen, doch versuchte stark zu bleiben.<br>„Ja.. ähm.. klar, solange ihr Gray fragt, ob das okay ist. Ryu holt dich dann später ab..." brachte sie leise heraus.

Kurz war es still im Haus, bis sich der Lacrima erneut regte.  
>„Mum.. ist alles okay? Soll ich heimkommen..?" Schnell wischte sich Lucy die Tränen aus den Augen und stärkte ihre Stimme.<br>„Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab dich lieb Ai, so unglaublich lieb.. bis später .."  
>Mit diesen Worten kappte sie die Verbindung und ließ sich dann an dem Holztisch hinunter gleiten.<p>

„Mum?!" rief Ryu laut und stand plötzlich neben ihr. Leicht hob die Angesprochene ihren Kopf und lächelte ihren Sohn gebrochen an.  
>„Ich muss das Levy zeigen.. da ist immerhin auch eine Nachricht für sie drauf.. ich.. er hat nie von Ai gewusst.. und hat sie doch bei ihrem Namen genannt.. ich.. Gott.. ich.." sie atmete schwer, bekam kaum noch Luft und drückte dann ihr Gesicht wieder gegen ihre Knie und heulte lautstark.<p>

„Mum...", flüsterte der Teenager kaum hörbar, setzte sich dann neben sie und zog sie in ihre Arme.  
>„Ich ruf Levy jetzt dann an.. aber du bist erst einmal wichtiger.. Papa hätte es so gewollt.." brachte er leise über seine Lippen, während er seiner Mutter sanft über die Haare strich und dabei hoch an die Decke starrte.<p>

„Ich vermiss dich.. hab dich lieb.. und ich werd dich nie vergessen.. und Ai, meine Schwester auch nicht... und Mama auch nicht.. sie liebt dich noch immer so wahnsinnig.. Du fehlst uns, aber wir werden dich nie vergessen.."


End file.
